Dziewczyno, gdzie moje wakacje?!
Fanowski odcinek specjalny stworzony przez Księżniczkę Kiarę. Czas trwania:2 godz. 50min. Odcinek rozpoczyna się piosenką Wake me up. Jak to się zaczęło Hestia i Daria obudziły się w hotelu. Nie pamiętały, co się stało. Pokój był cały zmasakrowany, a na podłodze leżały butelki po oranżadzie. Widać tak się nią nachlały, że nic nie pamiętały. Wtedy do ich pokoju wpadły pingwiny, i dały zapiski z podróży oraz nagrania z kamer dziewczyn. Okazało się, że to był ich ostatni dzień wakacji. Ale co się działo na początku? Co było potem? Dziewczyny miały pojechać do Paryża, stolicy mody, albowiem były już pełnoletnie. Jednak obie razem pomyliły samoloty i trafiły do Włoch. Tam dziewczyny zostały pomylone z księżniczkami, jakie miały się pojawić na balu. Pięknie je ugoszczono, ponieważ wyglądały tak samo, jak tamte królewny. Jednak po namyśle dziewczyny postanowiły opuścić pałac. W dzień odejścia na pałac napadła grupa piratów. Dziewczyny zostały ogłuszone i porwane. Jednak gdy się przebudziły odkryły, kim naprawdę są ci piraci. To była mała grupa młodych piratów, lecz całkiem wyszkolonych. Nazywali się: Prim, Zoren, Jeff, Luffy, Brock, Ash i Merida. Dziewczyny wyjaśniły im, że nie są księżniczkami. Główny dowódca, Luffy, przeprosił je za to, i obiecał, że na najbliższym postoju je wypuszczą. W tym czasie dziewczyny zaprzyjaźniły się z piratami. Wkrótce dobili do brzegu. Dziewczyny trafiły do Szkocji, gdzie mieszkali ich kuzyni. Ich jednak nie było .Dziewczyny postanowiły złapać stopa do Angli, przecież nikt by się nie skapnął! W Wielkiej Brytanii spotkały psy królowej, które nie były zbyt miłe, nie miały manier! Ale w końcu przygarnął je Harry, ponieważ robił misję dla czarodziei (ściśle tajne!). W dzień wyjazdu do Paryża, by spotkać się z Panią Torcik dziewczyny musiały pochodzić trochę po sklepach. Kiedy pokupowały różne ciuchy i pamiątki miały tyle tego, że nic nie widziały i pojechały do Niemiec. W Niemczech trafiły na pokaz aut. Tam, jakby nigdy nic podkradły jedno i wyjechały do Rosji. Niestety, zostały złapane przez prezydenta, gdzie potem on je wrzucił za kratki. Jednak ocaliła je Black Claw, która też miała misję. Hestii i Darii zrobiono zdjęcie. Już będą poszukiwane w Rosji listem gończym.W padły do byle jakiego samolotu lecącego do Japonii. Tam zostały sławne, i zrobiono o nich bajkę anime przebijającą Dragon Ball czy Salion Moon. Choć dziewczyny to polubiły to odleciały stamtąd jak najszybciej. Trafiły do Indii, gdzie zaprzyjaźniły się z tamtejszym wodzem tygrysów. On je wysłał szybko do Paryża. W Paryżu dziewczyny wydały huczną imprezę na cześć ich przyjazdu. Impreza była w pięciogwiazdkowym hotelu. Upiły się tam oranżadą tak, że nie pamiętały kompletnie nic, i chciało im się ciągle sikać. Zakończenie Dziewczyny były zawstydzone tym, co zrobiły. Postanowiły wszystko posprzątać. Kiedy już wszystko posprzątały wyszły na ulicę Paryża i zaczęły śpiewać Surf's Crazy (wiem, głupia piosenka) z wszystkimi postaciami, jakie poznały podczas podróży. I na sam koniec poleciała piosenka Michaela Jacksona z Thrillera. Wszyscy tańczyli Moonwalk. I chociaż to był ostatni dzień wakacji cieszyli się tak, jakby to był pierwszy dzień wakacji. Ciekawostki *Tytuł jest przerobiony i pochodzi z filmu Stary, gdzie moja bryka? *Początek, w którym dziewczyny budzą się w hotelu został zapożyczony z filmu Kac Vegas Kategoria:Fanowskie odcinki Kategoria:Księżniczka Kiara Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne